gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Gipsy Avenger
Gipsy Avenger is a Mark-6 Jeager from Pacific Rim Uprising. Gipsy Avenger was stationed in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. History During a Pan Pacific Defense Corps council meeting in Sydney, Australia, Gipsy Avenger is stationed nearby to ´´look pretty´´ for the public. When a Rouge Jaeger appears in the city and begins attacking the populace, Gipsy Avenger is forced into combat. During the fight, Gipsy Avenger is easily overpowered by Obsidian Fury, who attempts to destroy the Jaeger with its double chainsaws. One of its blades is caught in a building, and Gipsy Avenger knocks it away with a blow from its Elbow Rocket. When Obsidian shoots down a helicopter carrying Secretary-General Mako Mori and charges toward Gipsy Avenger, its knocked back after getting hit with several cars from its Gravity Sling. Gipsy Avenger fails to save Mako, who dies in the helicopter crash and subsequent explosion. Gipsy Avenger is sent Siberia, Russia to investigate a Jaeger Production Facility referenced in Mako´s last message. Gipsy Avenger picks up heat signatures from within the factory, and moments later, Obsidian Fury reveal itself and destroys the factory. Gipsy Avenger engages Obsidian Fury. After shoving Obsidian through a glacier, Gipsy Avenger falls through a frozen lake, but rockets out and takes Obsidian Fury by surprise. Gipsy Avenger deploys its Chain Sword, and Obsidian Fury deploys its chainsaws. It swings at Gipsy Avenger, who ducks below its swing and cuts across its lower chest where its power core is, making a deep horizontal cut. Gipsy Avenger, upon seeing that its attack had slowed Obsidian Fury down, attempts to attack the power core one more time only to get its sword stuck in Obsidian Fury´s leg, and broken from its arm. Obsidian Fury forces its chainsaws toward Gipsy Avenger´s Conn-Pod and starts to cut into it. The chainsaws bounce off from the initial impact. Gipsy Avenger breaks free and punches through Obisidian Fury chest, tearing out its power core. Tearing the helm from Obisidian Fury, Nate and Jake discover the secondary brain of a Kaiju within. When the Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrids recreate several Breaches, three Category IV and V Kaiju - Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn -- emerge in MegaTokyo and begin to attack the populace. The surviving Jaegers of the Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid attack - Gipsy Avenger, Bracer Phoenix, Guardian Bravo, and Saber Athena -- arrive in city to intercept them. Gipsy Avenger and Bracer Phoenix engage Raijin. Gipsy Avenger punches Raijin in the face, and the Kaiju absorbs the force of the blow. Gipsy Avenger is unprepared for the kinetic energy of the attack to be redirected at it and is sent flying across the city where it flies over Brace Phoenix and crashes fair distance on streets. As it recovers, Gipsy Avenger uses its Gravity Sling to drop several buildings onto Raijin as it moves forward. As the Jaegers appear to be gaining the upper hand against the Kaiju, the three are forced to combine to create a stronger Kaiju. Gipsy Avenger and the other Jaeger charge the Mega-Kaiju, weapons drawn. The Mega-Kaiju knocks them all them with a roar that creates a shockwave. As they reengage the Mega-Kaiju, Guardian Bravo, Saber Athena, and Bracer Phoenix are eventually destroyed by the Kaiju, leaving Gipsy Avenger as the last Jaeger standing against it. Gipsy Avenger attacks the Mega-Kaiju´s head from behind, but its chainsaws are shattered by the Kaiju and it´s shoved toward the ground. Gipsy Avenger breaks free of it by shooting it repeatedly with its Plasmacaster, but it´s knocked down with heavy blow. The Mega-Kaiju stabs Gipsy Avenger´s Conn-Pod with its barbed tail, injuring its primary pilot, Nate, in the process. It abandons Gipsy Avenger and heads for Mount Fuji to kill itself, With Nate incapacitated, Amara joins Jake in the damaged Gipsy Avenger to continue the fight. With the Mega-Kaiju getting closer to Mount Fuji, they dives a plan and use Scrapper to retrofit Gipsy Avenger with a rocket. Following ignition, Gipsy Avenger is sent hurtling toward Mount Fuji. As the rocket begins to lose propulsion, and Gipsy Avenger veers off course, the Jaeger arms its Plasmacaster to correct its dive path to the Mega-Kaiju. When the eject function in the Conn-Pod malfunctions, Scrapper burns through the cockpit and pulls Amara and Jake out. They leap from Gipsy Avenger moments before it collides with the Mega-Kaiju. The impact destroys Gipsy Avenger and kills the Mega-Kaiju. Trivia * In Gipsy Avenger´s, name Gypsy is spelled wroung. Category:Mecha Category:Pacific Rim